Secrets to Have and to HOld
by Night-Requiem
Summary: My Final Final Paper from LOTR on Secrets. A bit longer, and more interesting than my other essays. *Spoilers for Return of the King*


Secrets to Have and to Hold  
  
The Lord of the Rings Trilogy is an amazingly complex set of stories that, despite their volume and seeming conclusion, are only a small part of a whole other world created by J.R.R. Tolkien. A large part of the complexity is the continuous theme of secrecy and hidden objects that is threaded throughout the stories. Even in The Hobbit, secrets and hidden objects play very important roles in the book: moon letters that are only revealed through moon light, a secret passage covered by a secret, invisible door, the first finding of the Ring, and the simple fact that the success of a burglar (Bilbo's official position) relies on his ability to be unseen and unnoticed. It is only logical that the Trilogy would often depend on the theme of secrets to bring Frodo's and others' story to a finish. Some secrets served the Dark Lord, others helped the Fellowship members on their quest, but all played a major role in the character and story development.  
  
The destiny of many characters often relies on the power of hidden objects, and their symbolic and physical strength once revealed. First and foremost, the Ring of Power, the cataclysm for the story, the motivation of almost all the characters in the book; its very power is that to conceal and make its wearer invisible. First found by an unsuspecting Bilbo, its true identity remained hidden for many years until Gandalf became suspicious and made it his business to know exactly what kind of ring Frodo now owned. "I knew at last something dark and deadly was at work. And I have spent most of the years since then finding to the truth of it." (pg. 47). The Ring's greatest strength comes from the wearer not understanding its purpose; when its power is hidden from those around it, then the Ring's destruction and corruption is all the more potent. But although the Ring itself is inherently evil, the short-term effects of using it to be invisible can be quite positive, such as Samwise wearing it in the very end of Return of the King to escape the Orcs, or even Bilbo's adventures using it. To be hidden from an enemy is a blessing, but one cannot hide for very long, if they are good. Those on the side of good do not rely on darkness and deception, but their own valor and strength that cannot and will not be hidden, so that all those around may be given hope by their actions. Hiding can serve only to save one person, but to uncover the truth can often help an entire nation.  
  
This is what makes Aragorn's identities and transformation so important. He introduces himself as Strider, and continues to use this alias throughout the entire story line. Even when he is introduced to the Council of Elrond as a descendent of Isildur, Aragorn seems to lay this fact aside and concentrates on showing himself as a Ranger of the North, a people whose lives are shrouded in secrecy for they will not let those they protect know about the danger they will never see. He does this partially because he is somewhat afraid of his bloodline and does not want to follow down the same path, but also because his enemies will pay less attention to him if he is merely a Ranger (though that title does bear respect) and not the fulfillment of a prophecy. Piece by piece, Aragorn reveals himself and his destiny through the re-forging of the sword, receiving the Elfstone, riding into battle with the Men of Middle Earth, and taking control of the Palatir, where he fully shows himself to Sauron as Isildur's heir and the one man who can truly stand against the Dark Lord and his army. His acceptance and disclosure of his true identity is what gives hope to the Men of Middle Earth, allowing them to believe that they truly have a chance to destroy evil forever.  
  
But though Aragorn is the fulfillment of a long-told prophecy, he would not have been successful had it not been for Gandalf the Grey, who eventually became Gandalf the White. Gandalf's fate when he fell in Moria was not so much hidden, but unknown and obscured, but upon his return, he often cloaks himself in Grey as so his enemies will not understand the power that they are reckoning with. "Thus Gandalf.suddenly changed. Casting his tattered cloak aside, he stood up and leaned no longer on his staff; and he spoke in a cold clear voice.He raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted out from the eastern windows.only Gandalf could be seen, standing white and tall before the blackened hearth." (pg. 503). Both have hidden their true identities, only to reveal themselves later to the dismay of their enemies, where they then gain advantage over their surprised foes and bolster the strength of their comrades. But neither concealed themselves to the extent that Eowyn did when riding out to the Pelennor Fields, disguising herself as Dernhelm, a male rider. To the utter shock of the Nazgul, and Merry as well, she reveals herself as Eowyn and proceeds to kill the winged beast that the Nazgul rides on and then, with the help of Merry, strikes the Black Rider himself down as well. Her secret journey with the men when she had been told to stay behind was the saving move for many of her people, and helped to charge the men on to battle and eventual victory.  
  
But it is not only the great fighters and wizards that are the keepers of important secrets. Merry, Pippin, and Sam all know in the beginning that Frodo is planning on a secret journey out of the Shire into unknown lands, but they themselves keep a conspiracy so that they may leave with Frodo and help him on his journey. Had the three not held their tongues and pretended to not know anything, Frodo perhaps would have left even earlier to prevent his friends from any danger. This would have led to disaster, Frodo's death, and the recapturing of the Ring. But they keep their conspiracy until the timing is right, then reveal all that they know to a bewildered Frodo, who is truthfully thankful to have his friends join him on his quest.  
  
The secrets of evil, on the other hand, are never received with joy when they are revealed. And unlike the secrets of Aragorn and Eowyn, what is hidden by evil is often meant to stay hidden and unknown. The secrets are revealed not for the benefit of others, but solely for those in power who decide what is to be shown-Sauron and Saruman. Saruman has betrayed the Council, created a secret army of Uruk-hai, and then secretly betrays Sauron as well. The Palantir which he held was kept secret as well, and was not known about until Wormtongue, in a fit of rage and unaware of the ball's importance, lobs it at Gandalf, giving the Middle Earth fighters a mighty gift indeed. Had Wormtongue known what he held in his hands, he would not of thrown it; whether Saruman had kept its importance a secret or just never mentioned it to Wormtongue is unknown. But keeping it a secret was Saruman's eventual undoing, because his lack of trust in his allies lead to misinformation and confusion.  
  
There are also many secret journeys and paths through out the Trilogy as well. The Fellowship's trek south from Rivendell was meant to be secret, so that Sauron and Saruman would not know they are going to destroy the Ring. When they discovered by Saruman's spies, they must change course and eventually end up at the Mines of Moria. But before they can enter there, a secret door must be opened with a secret password, hidden by a riddle. The fate of the Dwarves who had created the mines inside is unknown before the Fellowship enters, and the battle with the Orcs reveals Frodo's hidden Mithril coat. Another secret journey, or at least one that is unknown until the right time, is the Paths of the Dead, which Aragorn must travel to summon the Dead Army to fulfill their oath. And finally, Gollum leads Frodo and Sam into Mordor by the Dead Marshes, a secret entrance into the black land that ultimately leads them into Shelob's lair. Gollum's secret created both good and ill effects, but the final product is a freed Middle Earth and the Ring destroyed.  
  
Secrets and hidden objects are immensely important to the story of The Lord of the Rings, and their nature is altered by who they are held by. Secrets kept by good are revealed to benefit a large mass of people, to create hope, and to celebrate the truth of one's identity. Secrets held by those who are evil are meant to harm, destroy, and bolster only one characters strength-the keeper of that particular secret. But the strength of good and hope they create often negate and destroy the intended effects of the Dark Lord and his followers. 


End file.
